Memory of Love
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: I've always loved chapter 62... but I've always wanted just a little bit more... so today while I was rereading it, I decide, what the heck, I'll do it myself! And so here you have it.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Perfect Girl Evolution / Wallflower

**A/N :** I've always loved chapter 62... but I've always wanted just a little bit more... so today while I was rereading it, I decide, what the heck, I'll do it myself! And so here you have it. it's basically Chapter 62, with a few changes and more obviously Sunako/Kyouhei

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORY OF LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>It all started because of that phone call from her mother, informing her of the middle school reunion. A reunion Sunako had no interest in attending. Middle school was a long time ago, and Sunako had long since left those memories behind. She didn't want to go, and she was certain her old friends probably didn't want her going either.<p>

"If they invited you, they must want you to come!" Yuki, the girly-looking blonde boy who lived with her, had earnestly stated after Sunako had informed her four male roommates about the call from her mother.

It wasn't that she wanted to tell them, but all four had been sitting in the living room when the call came in, and the moment they heard her say 'Mom,' the four teenage boys had immediately stopped what they were doing to listen to Sunako's side of the conversation. They likely hadn't cared about the context of the call at all, only listening to hear whether or not her mom would be coming back from Africa any time soon. Since the last time Sunako's mother had visited, which was quite some time, the four crushing boys, had occasionally questioned the dark-haired girl whether her mom would be coming around any time soon. They considered her a beauty even by their standards, which given the radiant beings that they were, was pretty high. It was different for Sunako of course. While she knew that her mom and aunt were beautiful women, she just saw them as family and it hardly registered to her that they were beings of light like her four unearthly beautiful roommates.

"It doesn't matter," Sunako easily brushed it off. She had no desire to go to the reunion whether her old friends wanted to see her or not.

Middle school had been a dark time in her life. Not dark like the darkness the emotionally unstable girl liked to live in. No, there was no skeletons, skulls, blood, gore, and other goodies in that darkness. It was a different kind. An emotional, painful kind of darkness that Sunako didn't feel like reliving. And no matter of trickery by the three roommates, who constantly tried to get her to do new things and experience new moments, would make her change her mind.

"Are you sure Sunako? Your friends were probably looking forward to seeing you again," the dark-haired Takenaga calmly pointed out. "You know it takes a lot of time and work to prepare one of these reunions, it's a shame to dismiss all their effort so halfheartedly without even thinking about it."

Of the four, it was always Takenaga who used logic and reason against her, and occasionally a little guilt. This time it seemed he was opting for guilt. And it would have worked too, if not for the phoney weeping of the oft overdramatic ladykiller sitting next to him.

"Can't you understand?" the flamboyant player said from besides his brainier counterpart. "How can you ask her to go when that guy will be there?" Ranmaru tearfully exclaimed, bringing a hand to cover his beautiful face as he pretended to cry at the traumatizing memory that had brought the five roommates together.

"That guy?" Yuki and Takenaga exchanged confused looks, neither of them yet realizing what Ranmaru was referring to, though it was a story that all four boys were well acquainted with. It was the very reason they were all living together in Sunako's aunt's mansion. The story of the boy who had called Sunako that forbidden word that had since scarred her for life, leaving her a husk of her former self; a creature of darkness not fit to live in the light.

The air chilled as realization dawned on the other boys and they stared, petrified at one another, all thinking the same thing._'The boy who rejected Sunako!'_

"That guy..." the usually calm Takenaga gasped as the three other boys huddled away from the sobbing Ranmaru.

Even Kyouhei seemed to understand the important of this information, his eyes opening wide in terror as he huddled along with Takenaga and Yuki. "The one who called Sunako... _that_?"

"The one who started it all?" Yuki whisperingly added.

Visions of a murderous Sunako going to her reunion and killing everyone in the room filled the four boys' minds and they quickly decided it was best that Sunako not go after all. As much as they wanted the death-obsessed girl to become a proper lady, not only because that was the deal they had made with her aunt in order to live rent-free in her mansion, but also because over the months they had all grown rather fond of the terrifying girl, they just couldn't inflict that kind of trauma on those poor unsuspecting middle-school friends of hers. No it was definitely best that Sunako not go.

"That doesn't matter anymore," the girl's chilling voice broke through the four boys' terrorizing visions. "I don't care about that now," she added as she began clearing the coffee table of the dishes scattered around from the boys' snacking. And she really didn't. Middle school had been so long, Sunako had locked away all those feelings many years ago and was now living a relatively nice and happy life in her dark little world where no one else bothered her.

"She's lying! Don't believe her!" Kyouhei shouted loudly as he stood to his feet and stomped over the gloomy girl. Behind him, the three other boys were crying tears of joy thinking that their female roommate had finally made peace with her traumatizing past and was now able to take one step further in her path to becoming a lady. But of course Kyouhei knew better than that. "She's tricked us plenty of times in the past! She's a creepy, mean, horrible woman! Don't forget that!"

And that's where it began. He challenged her, and said that forbidden word just to get Sunako riled up and angry. And it worked. She exploded in rage in her room, and was only able to calm down once more when Kyouhei again made her face her own reality.

She wasn't over it.

The memory of what had happened to her still clung tightly to her heart and until she let it go, Sunako would never be able to be truly happy. She had to face her past in order to make that one word lose all power over her. And so it was decided, Sunako would go to her middle school reunion. Little did Sunako know the night she had in store for herself.

The hours of preparation had seemed endless. As always, the boys had decided they would help her get ready. They reasoned if she did it herself, Sunako would end up going to the party in either her school uniform, or an old pair of sweats. Truth was, she probably would have, so reluctantly she allowed the boys to do what they did.

Yuki chose her outfit, while Takenaga did her hair and Ranmaru did her make-up. Kyouhei, of course, sat in the corner of the room observing out of the corner of his eye and telling them they were wasting their time. As far as he was concerned, that woman would never be a lady, no matter what clothes, hair and makeup was put on her; an assessment to which Sunako more than agreed with, but both of them had long since surrendered to the fact that the mothering-trio was never going to give up on that idea.

At long last, when the time for the reunion came, Sunako was surprisingly calmer than she thought she would be. She walked to the restaurant on her own, leaving the boys behind, or so she thought. Unbeknownst to the gloomy girl, all four of her roommates, and her friend Noi, who also happened to be the prettiest girl in school as well as Takenaga's girlfriend, decided to tag along behind her. Noi was there to see Sunako have fun and get along with her old friends, as well as to spend some time with Takenaga, which the girl never passed up on. The other boys were there to protect Sunako's classmates in case she decided to go on a murderous rampage, and Kyouhei was mostly lured there by the promise of free food from Noi, who, unbeknownst to all of the boys, had another reason for buying Kyouhei's attendance.

"We'll be taking the room next to theirs," Noi informed the four teenage pretty boys after she closed her cellphone, having just called the manager to reserve their spot.

Sighing in defeat, the four boys nodded and along with Noi waiting until Sunako went inside and walked upstairs to her room. It wasn't until they were sure she wouldn't spot them that the five curious friends snuck into the other room and watched at the horrified former friends of the glooming girl held up protective charms and amulets to ward off Sunako's 'evil.'

"That's horrible!" Noi whimpered as she came down from the seat she'd climbed on top of to look over the dividing wall that separated the two rooms. Besides her, Yuki explained to the others what they had just seen.

"Why am I here again?" Kyouhei pouted from across the table, wondering where the food was. That was why he came, after all.

"Admit it, you're curious to see what this guy looks like, aren't you?" the red-headed lady's man beside's him smirked teasingly. "I assure you there is no reason to worry though, there aren't many men who are as gorgeous as the four of us... and as much as it pains me to say it, of the four of us, you're the best looking."

"Tch," Kyouhei scoffed. It's not like he didn't already know that. A life of having to fight off both women AND men who wanted to kidnap and rape him made it quite clear to him that this cursed face of his was attractive to others. Not that he cared either way. "Why would I be worried?" he angrily retorted, getting more and more frustrated that the food wasn't arriving soon enough.

"Because you're in love with her," all four other members of his party quickly replied in unison.

In response, Kyouhei glared angrily, deciding at that moment he wasn't going to talk anymore. These idiots always seemed to find some way of twisting his words into meaning that he was in love with Sunako. They were insane of course. Who would love that woman? She was creepy, and troublesome. Always getting into some kind of problem, that he inevitably had to fix. Admittedly a lot of the trouble she got into was on account of him, and she never really reproached him for it, but still...

"Kyouhei! Kyouhei!" Noi's annoying voice called out to him from the other side of the table. "If Sunako-chan gets into any trouble, you can back her up with the 'she's my woman!' revelation, okay?"

A loud fist pounded down on the table, as Kyouhei rose to his feet in response. "Who did it? Who invited this absurd woman to come along?" the beautiful blonde boy angrily questioned just as the waiter walked in, quickly forgetting what he had just asked as he turned to order more food for their table.

On the other side of the wall, the loud yelling and fighting between Kyouhei and Noi went completely unheard as Sunako timidly stood before her former friends. All of them, herself included, were trembling as they stared silently. She tried her best to smile, hopeful it had come out as a genuine smile and not one of those creepy crazed-looking smiles she'd forced on herself in the days following 'the incident.' She thought it was going well. They seemed to accept her apology and relax just a little. But then it happened...

Someone told _him_ to apologize. Sunako could barely make out what was being said, or who it was being said to. She saw a boy about her age stand up, and she heard him speak. But she didn't know what was being said, or who the boy that was talking to her was. Was this really the boy she'd confessed her love to? The boy who had rejected her and broken her heart? Was this the beautiful boy who she had loved and who scarred her from ever loving, herself or others, with that nasty forbidden word? Sunako could hardly believe it. This boy, standing in front of her, telling her she was cursed, that he was still terrified of her, that he knew she was still after him... he was no one. She didn't even recognize him. He wasn't the radiant creature she had thought he had been back in her middle school days. No, in fact in comparison to the radiant beings that lived in her house now... he was nothing. He didn't even deserve to be consider the same species, let alone gender, as Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Kyouhei. He was...

"UGLY!"

Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly.

The word repeated itself inside of Sunako's head over and over. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly.

Time seemed to stand perfectly still at that moment. The air growing cold and stale. Ugly. The memory of it. Ugly. The horror. Ugly. The pain. Ugly.

'_Just the memory of being called "ugly"... that word shouldn't be able to hurt you now..._' That's what Kyouhei had said to her before she decided to attend her reunion. Remembering those words alone was enough to calm her. But it still hurt. And even as she told herself that she didn't mind at all, because Sunako knew she was ugly, and she accepted it. But hearing it once more... something inside of her felt like it had broken all over again. And she stood in shock, unable to move, unable to speak as her former classmates threw insults at her, telling her she ruined their party by coming, just because she wanted revenge. But had she? Was that the reason she came? She couldn't remember anymore.

"Sunako-chan!" a cheerful bubbly voice called from behind the stone-still girl. Even without turning to see who it was, Sunako could feel the blinding white radiance behind her and who knew it was.

She recognized Noi's voice, and though Noi was by far one of the most beautiful girl's Sunako had ever seen in her life, she knew that Noi along could not cast that brilliant a light. There was only one explanation... the others were with her too.

"You know, Kyouhei was so worried about you he made us all tag along to make sure you were okay," the cheerful Noi gigglingly informed Sunako, who was still turned away from the light, but from the gasps emanating behind her, she could tell the others in her group, like so many more before them, were frozen in awe of seeing not one, but five unearthly beauties gathered in one place.

She knew all too well the thoughts running in their minds. Surely they were models or actors or some type of idol. But even in the idol world, these five were special, beautiful beyond comparison.

"hehehe," Noi continued, giggling happily as if completely used to being stared at by the likes of the simple people, the non-beautiful ones like Sunako. "Oh Kyouhei, I told you not to be jealous, even if Sunako was with other boys."

From besides the bubbly girl, a very visibly angry Kyouhei glared out into the crowd. Despite his distorted features, menacingly tightened into a glare, his beauty was unmatched and everyone could tell under the hateful expression he was the most beautiful man they had ever seen. And he was glaring at them. He was angry at them for hurting Sunako. At least, that was what Noi wanted them to believe. She had made him mad before the crowd even stepped out, to ensure he would give that killer-intent look at all the boys who stepped out of the room his supposed 'girlfriend' had been in. And it worked perfectly. They believed it, not even suspecting that in his head he was plotting revenge on Noi for manipulating him into going along with her tv-drama ploy. It didn't really matter in the end of course, he was just as angry as Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Noi were that that boy had called Sunako ugly. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, it was true that Sunako was special to him. And no one, absolutely no one, got to mess with her... except him! The only reason he and the others didn't go into a rage over the uttering of the forbidden word was because this was a battle Sunako had to fight herself.

And she could.

Sunako was a strong woman. Physically, it was obvious. That woman was probably as strong as Kyouhei himself, and he was inhumanly strong from all the hard labor he had to do on the odd jobs he took to get rent money. But while she was strong physically, emotionally she was broken and weak. Over the last few months, however, she'd grown a lot and he knew she could handle herself. A part of him, however, was a bit grateful to Noi for stepping in when she had. If she hadn't, Kyouhei wasn't sure what he would have done.

"Let's go home Sunako-chan," Noi's cheerful voice broke through the glaring beauty's thoughts as the two girls then walked over to them.

Still angrily glaring at everyone, Kyouhei stood and walked up next to Ranmaru, who had his arm around Sunako's shoulder, placing his hat on her had. For an instant, Kyouhei questioned in his mind why it was _he _wasn't standing next to Sunako... she was supposed to be _his _girlfriend after all. But almost as soon as he thought that, the angry blonde shook his head and brushed it off. Of course, not before the ever observant lady's man noticed, and fell a few steps behind as they walked out, quickly maneuvering himself so that Ranmaru was now on the other side of Kyouhei leaving the two lovebirds to walk side by side.

As they walked to the door, hearing half whispers behind them, a sudden impulse in Kyohei had him reaching out for Sunako's swaying hand. Just as he was about to grasp it, the girl abruptly stopped and turned back to her friends. In a cheerful, beautiful smile, lighting her face up entirely and removing all doubt from anyone's mind that this girl was anything less than absolutely stunningly gorgeous, Sunako cheerfully waved and called back saying "Thank you for inviting me."

Behind them a collective gasp and matching blushes colored the faces of all those present. Kyouhei briefly glanced over, curiously of wanting to know the face of the boy that had broken her heart, smiled down lovingly as he eyed Sunako's peaceful expression. In the quickly fading distance he vaguely heard someone say to the unimpressive boy "I think you dropped the ball on that one," and Kyouhei couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that comment, thinking '_yeah, sucks for you, but she's mine now!'_ And then, in true Kyouhei fashion, he pulled at the bottom of his eye and stuck out his tongue making a taunting 'loser' face at the stunned crowd as he threw his long lean arm over Sunako's shoulders, and walked out triumphantly with the emotionally scarred, but undeniably beautiful, girl in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: and of course a soon as they walked out, Sunako fainted from blood loss... ;p

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed my first PGE fic!**


End file.
